The price of freedom
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Ma version de la vie d'Anamaria avant les événements que nous connaissons. OS pré-films. Rating M pour cause de violences physiques, et langage parfois grossier du aux caractères des personnages.


**Résumé : Une version parmi tant d'autres de la vie d'Anamaria avant les événements que l'on connaît. OS pré-films. AnamariaxOC.**

**Disclaimer : L'univers POTC et ses personnages appartiennent à Disney et Jerry Bruckheimer.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

En ce milieu de matinée d'une journée de mai, un soleil implacable dardait ses rayons d'une blancheur aveuglante sur toute l'île de Martinique. Ruisselante de sueur, Anamaria se redressa et s'étira en grimaçant, les mains sur ses reins douloureux. Elle eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'une douleur cuisante dans le haut du dos la cueillit, suivit d'un vif claquement devenu au fil du temps par trop familier.

- Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de paresser, négresse ? hurla la voix de Lawrence, le contremaître. Allez, au travail !

- Fils de chien… jura la jeune femme entre ses dents serrées.

N'ayant d'autre choix que d'obéir sous peine de sentir à nouveau la morsure du fouet, Anamaria ramassa sa machette et se mit à frapper des coups réguliers, achevant la coupe de la canne à sucre qu'elle avait entamée quelques instants plus tôt. Son regard d'ambre croisa celui, plus sombre, d'Aaron, esclave comme elle sur la plantation. L'homme secoua imperceptiblement la tête, un mélange de pitié et d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Furieuse, elle le défia du regard avant de se détourner. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Pour Aaron, se faire oublier était le meilleur moyen pour pouvoir espérer s'évader un jour. De fait, et depuis qu'il était arrivé sur la plantation il y avait trois mois de cela, il s'y était appliqué tant et si bien que si la jeune femme n'avait pas su ce qu'il en était réellement, elle aurait pu le croire résigné à son sort, comme l'étaient tant d'autres. Car il travaillait sans jamais se plaindre et se soumettait aux moindres règles édictées par le maître, allant jusqu'à baisser la tête à l'approche du contremaître. Anamaria elle, n'avait jamais pu. Pas après ce que les colons lui avaient fait subir…

Une cloche sonna, signal de la pause. Avec des soupirs de soulagement, hommes et femmes se laissèrent tomber à même le sol, cherchant un peu d'ombre sous les cannes à sucre en attendant que passe Mayana, la doyenne des esclaves, chargée de préparer les repas. Anamaria, qui s'était mise à l'écart, vit du coin de l'œil Aaron s'approcher d'elle mais ne tourna pas la tête, butée.

- Ana… murmura-t-il.

La douceur dans sa voix fit fondre toutes les résolutions de la jeune femme, dont l'air vexé ressembla soudain plus à une moue boudeuse qu'à un véritable masque de colère. Par fierté, elle lui refusa tout de même son regard et prit avec reconnaissance le bol de nourriture que lui tendait Mayana. A côté d'elle, Aaron fit de même et remercia la vieille femme. Les deux esclaves commencèrent à manger sans échanger le moindre mot et pourtant, Anamaria savait sans pouvoir l'expliquer qu'un sourire moqueur avait fleuri sur les lèvres de son ami. Elle leva alors brusquement la tête et constata avec agacement qu'elle avait raison.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Aaron ! dit-elle sèchement.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi Ana. Lawrence est cruel. Si tu continues à le provoquer, il pourrait bien te faire fouetter publiquement.

- Et pour quel motif ? Je n'ai rien volé que je sache.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a pas besoin de motif.

Anamaria se rembrunit tandis que d'horribles images lui revinrent en mémoire. Oui, elle le savait… Mieux que personne. Et en repensant à ce que ça lui avait coûté, elle se dit qu'elle aurait de loin préféré l'ignorer. Une légère caresse sur sa joue la tira de ses sombres pensées. Aaron s'était penché sur elle, l'air contrarié.

- Je t'ai fait du mal, constata-t-il. Pardonne-moi.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Les colons m'ont violée et ont massacré ma famille. Je ne peux pas me soumettre Aaron. Je ne pourrai jamais. C'est au-dessus de mes forces tu comprends ?

L'homme hocha la tête. L'histoire d'Anamaria était connue au sein de la plantation et lui plus que tout autre comprenait cette haine sauvage qui bouillonnait en elle.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda-t-il.

- M'évader ! répondit-elle farouchement. Prendre la mer et quitter cette île !

- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

- Si je n'étais pas encore en train d'y réfléchir, j'aurais déjà quitté cet endroit depuis longtemps !

De frustration, elle tapa du poing sur le sol avant de recommencer à manger, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Comme tous ici, elle avait entendu parler des marrons et du sort qui leur était réservé s'ils étaient repris. Si elle voulait s'évader, elle devait disposer d'un contact en ville, un contact si possible propriétaire d'un navire en partance pour une terre lointaine et point trop regardant sur la provenance de ses passagers. Même un pirate lui conviendrait pour peu qu'il puisse lui permettre de quitter cet endroit ! Or, contrairement aux apparences que Pratchett - le maître - tenait à donner, sortir de la plantation était loin d'être enfantin. Seuls les domestiques au service des maîtres en avaient le droit, de même que certains esclaves qui pratiquaient le « petit marronnage » pour rendre visite à leurs familles dans d'autres plantations.

- _J'aurais pu me servir de ce prétexte… s'il me restait une famille !_

Sentant une douleur insupportable poindre en elle, elle ferma brièvement les yeux et la relégua au fond de son cœur. Elle prendrait le temps de pleurer ses disparus. Mais pas tout de suite… La voix d'Aaron la tira alors de ses pensées :

- Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux marrons… souffla-t-il doucement.

- Oui, je sais… répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. La peur qu'elle lut dans les yeux d'Aaron la toucha et elle se dit qu'elle l'emmènerait avec elle lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir. Anamaria se refusait à penser au conditionnel. Elle trouverait un moyen. N'importe comment, elle en trouverait un. Elle le jura en silence sur la mémoire de ses ancêtres.

**ooo**

Deux jours avaient passé sans qu'ils n'en reparlent. L'approche du mois de juin et de l'étouffante moiteur qui lui était coutumière rendait le travail encore plus épuisant qu'à l'ordinaire, si bien qu'Anamaria elle-même ne parvenait plus à penser à son rêve d'évasion. Abrutie par la chaleur et la monotonie de la coupe, elle ne songeait qu'au moment où la cloche sonnerait enfin la fin de la journée et se félicita intérieurement de ce que les maîtres ne les faisaient pas travailler la nuit pour augmenter le rendement. D'un geste presque mécanique, elle acheva la coupe de sa canne, reposa sa machette au sol et s'empara des tiges qu'elle avait entassées près d'elle pour les porter à la charrette qui attendait un peu plus loin. Une fois délestée de son fardeau, elle revint machinalement vers la plantation et s'aperçu que Mayana distribuait de l'eau, sous le regard vigilant de Lawrence. Bien que mourant de soif, Anamaria résista à la tentation d'aller réclamer sur-le-champ quelques gouttes à la doyenne ce qui, elle le savait, aurait fait pleuvoir sur ses épaules injures et coups de fouet. Elle corrigea donc sa trajectoire et se résolut avec difficulté à attendre son tour.

- Anamaria, dit alors une voix profonde, quelques minutes plus tard.

La jeune esclave se retourna et lança un regard reconnaissant à Mayana, avant de porter le bol d'eau à ses lèvres, rendue nerveuse par la présence du contremaître. En effet ce dernier, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'acharner sur elle, en particulier en présence des autres esclaves car il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne s'aventurerait jamais à prendre sa défense. Il devait probablement croire que l'absence de réaction de ses semblables achèverait de faire fléchir Anamaria, mais cette dernière lui avait déjà montré à maintes reprises qu'il n'en était rien. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'elle savourait chaque goutte du précieux liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge, elle redoutait à chaque instant un nouvel écart de comportement. Or, étrangement, le contremaître ne lui accorda pas un regard et se dirigea droit sur Aaron, en train de besogner à ses côtés.

- Debout ! ordonna-t-il.

Parfaitement maître de lui-même, Aaron se redressa et fit face à Lawrence qui dut reculer pour pouvoir le toiser.

- Le maître veut te voir ! Suis-moi !

Anamaria avala soudain de travers et se mit à tousser comme une damnée, tandis que Lawrence passait des fers sortis d'elle-ne-savait-où aux mains et aux pieds d'Aaron.

- Fais-la taire ! aboya-t-il à l'attention de Mayana.

La doyenne se mit alors en devoir de frapper à petits coups le dos d'Anamaria qui toussait toujours.

- Laisse couler, Ana, laisse couler… murmura-t-elle.

Les mots de Mayana parurent à l'esclave si emprunts d'un double sens qu'elle releva brusquement la tête et accrocha son regard sombre à celui d'Aaron, qui se détourna lorsque Lawrence lui donna l'ordre d'avancer. Anamaria n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la lueur de peur qui avait fugitivement traversé les yeux de cet homme qu'elle croyait solide comme le roc.

- Aaron…

- Laisse couler Ana…

Aaron ne reparut pas. Le bref espoir qu'avait eu Anamaria de le voir revenir avec eux lorsque Lawrence avait sonné la fin de la journée s'était bien vite évanoui. Elle avait cherché le regard du contremaître, bien décidée à provoquer un affrontement s'il le fallait pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait d'Aaron, mais l'homme le lui avait refusé, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroître sa fureur et son angoisse. Que s'était-il passé ? De retour aux cases, la jeune femme n'avait même pas voulu participer aux préparatifs du repas et s'était directement rendue « chez elle », puisqu'il fallait bien le nommer ainsi. Là, elle s'était assise sur sa paillasse, les genoux relevés contre son menton et les bras autour des jambes, et n'était plus ressortie. Une des femmes avait bien essayé de la convaincre de partager leur repas, mais voyant l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait Anamaria, elle n'avait pas insisté. De fait, la jeune femme s'en voulait. Atrocement. Terriblement. Elle se doutait que son amitié avec Aaron n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux du contremaître et craignait qu'à présent, son ami n'en paye le prix. Avaient-ils voulu le soustraire à son influence ? Voulaient-ils qu'il leur donne des informations sur une possible tentative d'évasion de sa part ? Où s'étaient-ils tout simplement débarrassé de lui dans un acte ultime visant à la détruire et à la soumettre, elle, Anamaria ? Elle ne savait pas. En réalité, elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir savoir. Mais dans le même temps, cette absence totale d'informations lui était insupportable. Elle aurait bien supporté une vingtaine de coups de fouet contre une réponse, même vague, à ses questions.

- Si jamais… Si jamais… murmurait-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer tout haut ce à quoi elle pensait tout bas, comme si le fait de le faire allait rendre les choses réelles et inévitables. Elle resta ainsi murée dans son angoisse de longues heures. Au dehors, les bavardages et parfois, les chants de ses compagnons d'infortune lui parvenaient, sans toutefois déclencher en elle la moindre réaction. Dans la noirceur de sa case, elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière d'un cauchemar sur lequel le monde réel n'avait aucun droit.

- Aaron…

- Ana…

Anamaria sursauta violemment. La porte de sa case s'était ouverte à demi et une ombre immense se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Aaron ? appela-t-elle en se relevant et d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

Le rai de lumière disparut, les laissant seuls dans le noir. Car c'était bien lui, Anamaria le savait. Il n'y avait que lui pour la provoquer ainsi. Refusant de lui montrer à quel point son absence l'avait bouleversée, la jeune femme mit à profit l'obscurité pour tenter de se reprendre et inspira profondément. Une onde de chaleur et l'odeur familière de sa peau lui apprirent que son ami s'était rapproché d'elle à la toucher.

- Même pas en rêve, répondit-elle d'une voix bourrue.

Malgré l'obscurité, elle sentit Aaron sourire et elle-même dû lutter pour garder son sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que Pratchett te voulait ? demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Un lourd silence suivit cette question et l'ébauche de sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit. Une sourde angoisse lui tordit les entrailles et elle comprit qu'elle n'aimerait pas du tout la réponse qu'Aaron allait lui donner.

- Ana…

- Réponds-moi, Aaron !

Ce dernier soupira, résigné. Il savait qu'Anamaria ne renoncerait pas.

- J'entre au service de Pratchett dès demain, en tant que domestique, lâcha-t-il très vite. Je serai logé au château.

Anamaria recula comme s'il l'avait frappée. En quelques secondes, elle avait mesuré tout ce que cette annonce impliquait de dangers encourus, d'espoirs déçus et de rêves brisés.

- C'est ce qu'ils appellent mon « application au travail » qui a contribué à me faire remarquer. C'est toi qui avais raison, je n'aurais jamais dû courber l'échine, poursuivit amèrement Aaron.

- Il est trop tard à présent… Trop tard…

La détresse dans la voix de son amie alarma Aaron. Il fit un pas vers elle et l'enlaça doucement. Il la sentit se raidir de surprise, mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour se dérober à son étreinte.

- C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète Ana, et non pour moi. Je crains que Lawrence ne profite de mon absence pour redoubler de cruauté à ton encontre.

- Ne me crois pas une faible femme ! Lawrence ne me fait pas peur, pas plus que la douleur ! rétorqua sèchement Anamaria en reculant, sans toutefois quitter l'abri de ses bras. Je te sortirai de là Aaron ! Je trouverai un moyen, n'importe lequel, n'importe comment, mais je te ferai quitter cette île !

- Je sais.

La voix de son ami n'était plus qu'un murmure et une sensation étrange parcourut le corps d'Anamaria. L'atmosphère avait changé. Une légère tension, comme une attente fébrile, flottait dans l'air. Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse. Et soudain, sans qu'elle l'eût vraiment attendu, sans qu'elle sût vraiment différencier le rêve de la réalité, les lèvres d'Aaron se posèrent sur les siennes pour un baiser d'une douceur encore inconnue. Ivre des sentiments inhabituels qui déferlaient en elle, Anamaria s'abandonna à son étreinte. Les mains chaudes d'Aaron se firent caressantes, déclenchant des frissons chez sa compagne qui avait totalement perdu pied. Cela n'avait jamais été comme ça lorsque… Une main un peu plus aventureuse interrompit ses pensées et la fit gémir. Mue par un instinct dont elle ignorait encore tout, Anamaria s'allongea doucement, attira son ami à elle et, pour la première fois de toute sa jeune vie, se donna librement à un homme qu'elle avait choisi. Leur étreinte mêla désespoir, passion et larmes, et Anamaria cria, encore et encore, sans plus se soucier de discrétion. Et lorsque l'aube les cueillit, éreintés de s'être aimés la nuit durant, Aaron ne la quitta que contre la promesse de le faire prévenir si les choses tournaient mal avec Lawrence. Et si ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient dupes, contre toute attente, Anamaria promit et Aaron, pendant un instant, eut presque envie d'y croire.

**ooo**

Dire que Lawrence avait profité du départ d'Aaron pour s'acharner sur Anamaria plus qu'à son habitude était un doux euphémisme. Désormais, le moindre ralentissement de cadence, la moindre seconde de repos en trop et même le moindre regard qui ne lui convenait pas devenaient prétextes à correction, si bien que son dos meurtri tiraillait constamment la jeune femme, malgré les onguents procurés par Mayana. De plus, et depuis peu de temps, le contremaître avait comme une légère tendance à prendre les esclaves au service du maître pour les siens propres, et c'était bien évidemment Anamaria qui en faisait les frais. Ainsi, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, et à n'importe quel moment de la journée, de demander à la jeune métisse de lui apporter à boire ou de lui servir ses repas en lieu et place de Mayana. Repas qui, bien entendu, étaient servis en même temps que ceux des esclaves et dont Anamaria ne voyait plus si souvent la couleur. Au début, stupéfaite par le culot de ces exigences, elle avait copieusement envoyé Lawrence se faire voir, ce qui lui avait valu une bastonnade dont elle avait mis plusieurs jours à se remettre. Mais, comme pour tout le reste, elle fut bientôt forcer d'abdiquer sous peine de voir ladite bastonnade se muer en une condamnation à mort.

Or, ce n'étaient pas tant les coups, ni la douleur qui atteignaient Anamaria mais bien les paroles prononcées par le contremaître et dont il l'abreuvait sans répit chaque jour. Elle ne savait comment, mais il avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Aaron la veille du départ de ce dernier, et il en usait plus que largement pour l'insulter. Et plus il crachait d'abominations sur ce moment qui était pour elle le plus précieux des trésors, plus elle voyait grandir dans son œil une lueur malsaine qui l'effrayait bien plus que tous les coups de bâton qu'il pourrait jamais lui donner.

Totalement dépourvu de pitié, Lawrence ne lui laissait aucun répit et ce jour ne faisait pas exception. Il l'avait faite lever avant les autres afin qu'elle lui serve son petit déjeuner et avait exigé d'elle qu'elle se tienne à ses côtés tandis qu'il se goinfrait de pain, de beurre et de fruits. Et lorsque la cloche avait sonné le début d'une nouvelle journée de labeur, c'est le ventre vide qu'Anamaria avait dû descendre à la plantation. L'incident survint en milieu de matinée alors que, épuisée par la faim, la chaleur et les efforts fournis, Anamaria attendait avec impatience le passage de Mayana et de sa gourde d'eau. Entre deux tailles, elle se redressa et plissa les yeux. La silhouette ratatinée de la doyenne apparut alors dans son champ de vision et il s'avéra qu'elle avait commencé sa tournée. Avec un soupir de soulagement, la jeune femme se remit au travail, suant sang et eau, concentrée bien malgré elle sur la délicieuse gorgée d'eau qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir boire. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle trouva le temps étrangement long et se redressa à nouveau pour chercher Mayana des yeux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit celle-ci retourner à petits pas vers Lawrence, qui lui fit signe de rejoindre les cases. Alors, et sans même penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer pour elle, Anamaria lâcha sa machette et s'élança droit vers la doyenne.

- Mayana !

La vieille se retourna et s'immobilisa, et son coup d'œil en biais vers Lawrence acheva de confirmer les soupçons de la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas été servie, lui dit cette dernière en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Mayana.

- Puis-je avoir une explication ?

- Les explications, c'est à moi que tu les demandes ! cracha Lawrence dont Anamaria se demandait quand il allait intervenir. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Le contremaître la saisit brusquement par le bras et amena son visage tout près du sien. La jeune femme releva le menton et le défia du regard.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison valable pour me priver de ma ration d'eau, siffla-t-elle.

- C'est ta ration d'eau que tu veux ?

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Anamaria, Lawrence prit la gourde des mains de Mayana, se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la plantation et la lança de toutes ses forces au milieu des cannes à sucre.

- Eh bien, va la chercher ! dit-il d'un ton narquois en se tournant vers elle.

Incrédule, Anamaria sentit monter en elle une violente bouffée de haine qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de maîtriser et la tension dans l'atmosphère monta d'un cran. Son regard oscillait entre les cannes à sucre et Lawrence, dont le sourire ironique qui lui mangeait le visage lui donnait envie de le frapper. Dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix lui dit que c'était d'ailleurs très certainement ce qu'il recherchait et l'envie la prit soudain de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, peu importent les conséquences. Machinalement, ses poings se serrèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va chercher ! Allez, va chercher !

- Je vais y aller, annonça Mayana au moment même où Anamaria fit un mouvement vers Lawrence.

Vif comme l'éclair, ce dernier fit claquer son fouet sur les chevilles de la doyenne qui trébucha.

- Retourne dans ta case toi ! aboya-t-il la main levée, prêt à assener un autre coup.

- Ça suffit ! cria Anamaria. Je vais la chercher, votre foutue gourde !

La douleur fusa sur ses mollets avant même qu'elle n'entendit le sifflement du fouet.

- Ton langage, mulâtresse ! Et quand tu reviendras, tu rattraperas le travail perdu. Le maître n'a que faire de fainéantes dans ton genre !

Anamaria ne répondit pas et se paya le luxe de le fusiller du regard avant de tourner les talons.

- Ton nègre d'amant n'est plus là pour te protéger maintenant, lui hurla-t-il de loin. Il a d'autres culs à fourrer que le tien ! Je t'apprendrai le respect, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et tu crieras, comme tu as crié quand il t'a enfoncé sa queue entre les jambes, sale chienne !

Sans même en avoir conscience, au moment où Lawrence avait commencé à l'invectiver, Anamaria s'était mise à courir, vite, de plus en plus vite. Une feuille lui lacéra la joue lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la plantation mais elle n'y prit pas garde et s'enfonça plus profondément encore entre les cannes à sucre, fuyant les paroles du contremaître, fuyant sa propre haine qui, si elle faisait demi-tour, elle le savait, lui ferait commettre l'irréparable. Des images atroces défilaient devant ses yeux, des images de feu, de guerre et de sang, où les cris des femmes violées et égorgées se mêlaient à ceux des hommes qu'on assassinait, et c'était elle qui brandissait l'épée, c'était elle qui transperçait un corps d'homme, celui de son père, dont le visage se confondit soudain avec le repoussant faciès de Lawrence. L'horreur de cette scène échafaudée par son esprit épuisé la fit trébucher et elle percuta durement le sol avant d'éclater en sanglots convulsifs. Que n'était-elle morte avec les siens ! Durant son enfance, sa mère lui avait enseigné que nul événement n'était anodin et qu'en chacun il fallait puiser un enseignement, mais quel enseignement y'avait-il donc à tirer de ceux des derniers mois ? Sa famille avait été tuée, elle-même réduite en esclavage et Aaron était tenu, volontairement ou non, éloigné d'elle. Quel espoir avait-elle de s'en sortir ? Elle était seule. Entièrement et totalement seule…

- On trouve de drôles de choses dans ces cannes à sucre…

Surprise, Anamaria se retrouva debout avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser et dut s'accrocher à une canne à sucre pour ne pas s'écrouler à nouveau, victime d'un vertige. Une fois stabilisée, elle cligna des yeux pour en chasser les dernières larmes et parvint alors à distinguer l'individu à qui appartenait cette voix qui avait si brutalement troublé ses tristes réflexions. Il s'agissait d'un homme de taille moyenne qui, malgré la chaleur, était attifé d'un long manteau, d'un chapeau et de bottes. Une paire de pistolets ainsi qu'une épée pendaient à sa ceinture, et bien qu'Anamaria n'ait jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui, son allure générale ne laissait guère de place au doute.

_- Un pirate ! _pensa-t-elle, à présent plus intriguée qu'effrayée.

Un pirate plutôt bel homme à vrai dire - bien loin des monstres sanguinaires qui avaient hanté son imagination depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et qui ne s'intéressait d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde à elle, tout entier dévoué à la contemplation de l'objet qu'il tenait à deux doigts devant lui.

_- La gourde de Lawrence ! _

Anamaria se sentit blêmir. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment l'air dangereux – si on omettait les armes qui battaient contre son flanc -, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur l'issue du combat s'il s'avérait qu'elle doive lui disputer la gourde. Or, au lieu de cela, il tourna la tête dans sa direction et un air d'agréable surprise se peignit sur ses traits lorsqu'il la remarqua enfin, comme si le fait qu'elle soit là tombait à pic. Ce devait d'ailleurs très certainement être le cas puisqu'il commença à se diriger vers elle, d'une démarche si étrange et chaloupée qu'elle aurait fait rire Anamaria aux éclats si elle n'avait pas tant été sur ses gardes. Et lorsqu'il lui fit enfin face, elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il était encore plus bel homme de près, avec son teint basané, ses yeux sombres ourlés de noir et sa fine moustache. Pensée totalement incongrue pour laquelle elle s'en voulut lorsque lui revirent en mémoire le visage d'Aaron et le souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble…

- Pardonnez-moi, lui demanda le pirate d'une voix grave à l'intonation presque comique… Mais sauriez-vous par hasard à qui appartient ceci ?

La gourde de Lawrence, toujours tenue par les deux doigts du pirate, apparut dans le champ de vision d'Anamaria qui s'en empara fébrilement.

- Merci, je la cherchais, dit-elle sans plus s'épancher.

Tandis qu'elle se débrouillait tant bien que mal pour accrocher la gourde à sa ceinture, elle vit du coin de l'œil le pirate la détailler de haut en bas, un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Esclave hein ? lui demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle avait remarqué son manège.

- Pirate hein ? répondit Anamaria sur le même ton.

- Capitaine, pour être précis !

Cette déclaration fut comme un déclic pour la jeune métisse qui s'exclama naïvement :

- Mais alors… vous devez avoir un navire !

- Evidemment que j'en ai un, rétorqua le pirate d'un air outré.

Puis, après avoir jeté des regards alentour comme si quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre, il se pencha vers elle et murmura, l'haleine chargée de relents de rhum :

- Dites-moi ma jolie, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du _Black Pearl_ ?

Anamaria recula légèrement et jeta un regard interloqué au pirate, sur les lèvres duquel un léger sourire avait fleuri. Evidemment qu'elle connaissait le _Black Pearl_. Un grand navire aux voiles noires, maudit si elle devait en croire les ragots, dont d'aucuns disaient qu'il était le plus rapide des Caraïbes, et dont d'autres racontaient en tremblant que nul ne survivait jamais à ses attaques.

- Vous êtes… le capitaine du _Black Pearl_ ? souffla-t-elle alors, franchement incrédule.

- Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pour vous servir ma belle !

- Vous mentez !

- Vous croyez ?

Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, l'homme remonta sa manche et lui dévoila un tatouage représentant un moineau sur fond de soleil couchant, ce qui força Anamaria à revisiter son jugement. Bon, en admettant qu'il soit Jack Sparrow, ce tatouage ne prouvait en rien qu'il soit bien le capitaine du _Black Pearl_. D'autant plus que…

- Les pirates n'annoncent-ils pas en général leur arrivée par une canonnade ?

- Croyez-vous donc que nous saccageons et pillons chaque port dans lequel nous nous rendons ? Mes cales sont vides de rhum, si vous voulez tout savoir ! Et j'ai entendu dire que la Martinique en produisait quelques-uns des plus délicieux spécimens !

Ce disant, son regard appréciateur glissa sur elle avec une insistance qui la troubla et elle ne fut soudain plus si certaine qu'il parlait réellement du rhum. Mais peu importe. Cet homme était un pirate et il possédait un navire, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Le tout était d'arriver à le convaincre de repartir avec elle.

- Quand repartez-vous ?

- D'ici trois jours, répondit nonchalamment Sparrow en se détournant. Le temps de remplir les cales.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous !

La demande désespérée d'Anamaria l'arrêta net, la jambe droite en l'air et les bras relevés, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs. La jeune femme en profita pour le contourner.

- Plaît-il ? demanda Sparrow lorsqu'elle planta son regard dans le sien, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Vous m'avez bien comprise, répondit Anamaria. D'ici trois jours, je veux que vous nous preniez à votre bord pour quitter cette île.

- « Nous » ?

- Je viendrai avec un ami, esclave comme moi.

- Votre amant je suppose ?

L'air suffisant de l'homme donna à Anamaria l'envie de le gifler.

- A moins que vous ne vous présentiez à bord avec une ou deux caisses de rhum, il vous faudra trouver un autre moyen. Je n'y vois aucun intérêt pour moi.

Sur ce, Sparrow la planta là et commença à s'éloigner, laissant Anamaria interloquée. Quel genre d'homme pouvait ainsi refuser d'aider ses semblables ? Ne comprenait-il donc pas que des vies étaient en jeu ? Pendant un instant, un très court mais effroyable instant, la jeune femme se vit en train d'expliquer à Aaron qu'elle avait laissé passer sa chance – probablement la seule qui lui serait jamais donnée - elle se vit retourner à la plantation et subir les coups et les insultes de Lawrence, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin l'inavouable but qui obsédait son esprit malade, elle se vit soumise enfin, le cœur déserté par tout espoir, épuisée d'avoir eu à se battre en vain. Ce fut cette dernière vision qui lui fit prendre sa décision et chacun des mots qu'elle prononça alors lui arracha la gorge :

- Votre prix sera le mien.

A nouveau, Sparrow s'arrêta et opéra un demi-tour qu'on eût dit inspiré tout droit de ces danses de salon dont raffolaient tant les colons.

- Voilà qui rend la négociation plus intéressante, susurra-t-il lascivement.

Encore une fois troublée par son ton, la jeune esclave ne répondit pas.

- Dans trois jours. A la taverne _Le Bout du Monde, _sur le port. J'appareille après la tombée de la nuit, que vous soyez là ou non. On règlera les détails une fois à bord.

Anamaria acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, n'osant encore croire à sa chance et regarda Sparrow s'éloigner entre les cannes à sucre. Sa disparition la ramena brutalement à la réalité et elle entendit soudain des cris au loin. Les hommes de Lawrence devaient la chercher. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au soleil, jura et repartit vers la plantation au pas de course, bien consciente que le contremaître lui ferait payer très cher tout ce temps perdu. Elle eut un ricanement méprisant en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait s'il savait qu'en jetant la gourde, il lui avait par le même temps offert un sauf-conduit. Et elle imagina celle d'Aaron lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait qu'ils n'en avaient plus que pour trois jours à subir le joug de ces colons qu'ils haïssaient tant. Et étrangement, malgré le marché plus qu'ambigu qu'elle avait passé avec Sparrow, cette dernière pensée la fit sourire.

**ooo**

Si Anamaria avait cru que le marché arraché à Sparrow lui rendrait moins pénibles ses trois derniers jours de captivité, elle constata très rapidement qu'il n'en fut rien, bien au contraire. L'impatience et l'espoir s'étaient mêlés à l'angoisse et au doute. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à ce pirate ? N'allait-il pas partir en les abandonnant tout simplement à leur sort ? Et si tel était le cas, que feraient-ils une fois sur le port ? Et que ferait-elle, _elle_, lorsque Sparrow lui réclamerait le prix du marché ? Autant de questions qui lui mettaient les nerfs à vif ce qui ne manquait pas, bien sûr, d'attirer sur elle l'attention de Lawrence, qui ne la lâchait plus depuis qu'il avait cru à une tentative d'évasion de sa part, le fameux jour de sa rencontre avec Sparrow. Il la forçait depuis à travailler tous les soirs bien après la tombée de la nuit ce qui, en plus de l'épuiser, avait engendré un autre problème et de taille : depuis trois jours qu'elle avait rencontré le pirate, elle n'avait pas encore pu prévenir Aaron au sujet de leur évasion. Elle avait cru pouvoir y envoyer Mayana sous un prétexte quelconque, or la doyenne – comme tous les autres esclaves assignés à la plantation – n'était pas autorisée à se rendre dans la demeure du maître, ni même à entrer en contact avec leurs domestiques, et ces derniers, logés au manoir, n'approchaient jamais des champs de canne à moins d'un contre-ordre.

C'est pourquoi, le soir même de son évasion et alors que le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, Anamaria se trouvait encore à la plantation à débiter des cannes à sucre, sous le regard perçant de Lawrence. Le cœur plein de haine, d'angoisse et de désespoir, la jeune femme se démenait pour trouver une solution à son problème. Si elle ne regagnait pas sa case avant la nuit, Sparrow partirait sans elle et cela, elle ne pouvait le concevoir. Pas si près du but ! Mais il y avait Lawrence, le chien de garde de Pratchett, Lawrence qui ne la quittait pas des yeux un seul instant, vidant verre sur verre. Depuis le début de soirée, l'idée de le tuer lui avait plusieurs fois traversé l'esprit. Mais l'homme avait un pistolet alors qu'elle n'était armée que d'une simple machette. Et en admettant qu'elle parvienne à s'en débarrasser, comment ferait-elle pour chercher Aaron ? Elle se ferait prendre à coup sûr rien qu'en approchant de la demeure. Quant à partir sans lui, il était évidemment hors de question d'y songer. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand, pour la énième fois, elle posa sa machette et fit le trajet jusqu'à la charrette. Or, à peine eut-elle entassé ses cannes à sucre sur celles précédemment coupées que Lawrence s'approcha d'un air goguenard et se mit à inspecter la récolte.

- La taille est mal faite, lui dit-il en montrant du doigt la base d'une canne.

Et comme Anamaria ne répondit pas :

- Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de bâcler le travail ? Regarde ! REGARDE !

Lawrence, visiblement ivre, l'avait saisie par la nuque et la forçait sans ménagement à baisser la tête, pressant son visage contre les cannes. Les doigts crispés sur le bois de la charrette, Anamaria réussit tout de même à se dégager d'une secousse qui prit le contremaître au dépourvu.

- La taille est faite comme d'habitude ! lui dit-elle d'un air de défi. Ce que vous cherchez, c'est un prétexte pour me faire travailler toute la nuit !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de regretter ses paroles. Un violent crochet l'atteignit en pleine mâchoire, la projetant au sol, sonnée. Comme dans un cauchemar, elle sentit ensuite Lawrence s'asseoir sur elle et lui attacher les poignets à l'aide de son fouet. Son haleine lourde de rhum lui fouettait le visage tandis qu'il marmonnait :

- Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter, sale négresse ! Cette fois, tu n'y couperas pas !

A moitié inconsciente, Anamaria sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Et si tout en elle lui hurlait de se débattre, son corps refusait de lui obéir, comme si le coup assené par le contremaître avait brisé les connexions entre son cerveau et lui. Un sentiment de terreur intense déferla en elle lorsqu'elle sentit Lawrence baisser brusquement son pantalon sur ses genoux mais pas plus qu'avant, elle ne put réagir. L'espoir l'avait abandonnée. Lawrence allait la violer. Sparrow partirait sans elle. Tout était fini. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à sentir en elle la douleur de l'intrusion de Lawrence, celui-ci se tendit soudain et émit un écœurant gargouillis. Son regard étrangement vide et teinté de surprise se planta sans le voir dans celui de la jeune femme, et il sembla à Anamaria qu'il fixait quelque chose de très lointain. Il y eut un instant de flottement puis Lawrence s'effondra d'un bloc sur la jeune esclave qui poussa un cri étranglé et commença à se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Ana, calme-toi, il est mort ! Ana !

Le corps d'Anamaria fut soudain libéré du poids de celui de Lawrence et la jeune femme se redressa aussitôt, ignorant la douleur qui pulsait dans sa mâchoire et dans sa tête. D'un coup de dents, elle défit le nœud qui maintenait ses poignets et rejeta le fouet au loin avant de remonter son pantalon.

- Tu es blessée ?

- Aaron…

Les yeux encore troublés de larmes, Anamaria ne parvenait pas à le distinguer correctement mais elle savait. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait tué Lawrence pour la protéger. Soudain assaillie par l'émotion, elle se jeta dans ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots.

- Comment… Comment as-tu su ? balbutia-t-elle.

Pratchett m'a envoyé faire une course en ville. Je vous ai aperçus au moment où Lawrence s'est approché de la charrette de cannes à sucre. Je m'étonnais de te trouver encore là à travailler à cette heure-ci, alors je suis resté pour vous observer. Mais lorsqu'il t'a frappée et que j'ai compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Il fallait que je le tue.

- Pourquoi ?

Anamaria avait levé les yeux vers Aaron, à la fois pleine d'espoir et de crainte. Elle savait déjà pourquoi, mais après les événements de la soirée, elle avait besoin de l'entendre le lui dire. Aaron l'observa un instant puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand retentirent soudain des cris et des aboiements furieux en provenance du château. Tous deux firent brusquement volte-face. Dans le chemin menant à la plantation clignotaient déjà des lampes, laissant entrevoir les silhouettes armées de leurs propriétaires. Aaron n'hésita pas un instant et repoussa brutalement Anamaria.

- Va-t'en Ana !

- Non ! cria la jeune femme en attrapant sa manche. Aaron, écoute-moi ! Il y a trois jours, j'ai rencontré un pirate dans la plantation. Son bateau part cette nuit et il accepte de nous prendre à son bord. Si nous partons maintenant, nous pouvons y arriver à temps !

Bien qu'elle refusa de le laisser voir, Anamaria ne croyait pas un mot de cette dernière affirmation. Même si Aaron et elle parvenaient à rejoindre Sparrow, les hommes de Pratchett auraient investi le port avant qu'ils n'aient pu appareiller. Et elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le sort qui les attendait s'ils étaient repris. Aaron sembla suivre le même raisonnement puisqu'il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et recula d'un pas.

- Va-t'en Ana… souffla-t-il. Pars avec ce pirate. Quitte cette île.

Trop bouleversée pour répondre, Anamaria vit Aaron s'approcher du corps de Lawrence, retirer la canne à sucre qui se dressait au milieu de son dos et badigeonner ses vêtements de sang. Les aboiements se faisaient à présent plus proches et les cris furieux des colons ne laissaient guère de doute quant à leur état d'esprit.

- Aaron, je t'en prie… sanglota la jeune femme, déchirée entre l'envie de s'enfuir et le refus d'abandonner son ami.

- Vis pour nous Anamaria…

Aaron lança quelque chose vers elle, qu'elle rattrapa machinalement : le pistolet de Lawrence. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Anamaria ravala ses larmes et remercia Aaron d'un signe de tête avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. D'instinct, elle attrapa au passage la lampe de Lawrence et sa machette, qu'elle trouva dans sa coupe exactement où elle l'avait laissée, puis s'enfonça dans les cannes à sucre sans se soucier de se faire remarquer. En cet instant, c'était la vitesse et non la discrétion qui était de mise. Derrière elle, un chien hurla de douleur et les cris redoublèrent d'intensité et de férocité. Mais Anamaria ne s'arrêta pas. Poings serrés, elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de faire demi-tour, refusant toute pensée autre que sa destination immédiate : le port et la taverne où logeait Jack Sparrow.

Elle maintint ainsi le rythme durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ignorant la brûlure de ses poumons, ignorant la crampe qui lui barrait le flanc, ignorant jusqu'aux regards interloqués que lui jetaient les quelques rares passants qui traînaient encore en ville à cette heure de la nuit. Elle arriva ainsi sur le port échevelée et en sueur et dut s'appuyer à un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Ce faisant, elle fit rapidement courir son regard sur les bâtiments amarrés le long du quai. Un doute vicieux commença à naître en elle. Car, en y réfléchissant bien, si Sparrow était réellement le capitaine d'un navire pirate – et qui plus est du _Black Pearl_ - elle doutait fortement qu'il ait pu s'amarrer au port sans déclencher une vague de panique parmi la population. La très désagréable impression de s'être faite avoir s'installa dans son esprit, mais la pensée des hommes de Pratchett à ses trousses la força à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Les quais étaient déserts, seulement éclairés par les lumières des établissements ayant pignon sur rue et desquels s'échappaient les rires gras des hommes venus dépenser leur argent en boisson et plaisante compagnie. Prudente, Anamaria prit bien soin de rester dans l'ombre des bâtiments amarrés, ses doigts serrés autour de la crosse du pistolet de Lawrence, prête à faire feu sur tout homme susceptible d'entraver son évasion. Car Pratchett était l'un des hommes les plus influents de la ville et elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser derrière elle un témoin risquant de le lancer sur ses traces, innocent ou non.

Toute à ses réflexions, elle remarqua soudain une silhouette mouvante à quelques dizaines de pas devant elle et manqua de crier de surprise. Par réflexe, elle s'agenouilla et s'immobilisa, pistolet au clair. L'homme – elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais elle était certaine que c'en était un – ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Il s'avança jusqu'au bord du quai, sembla s'asseoir sur la pierre froide et disparu de sa vue pour réapparaître cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se hissait à nouveau sur le quai. Il reprit ensuite la direction d'où il était venu et Anamaria eut un choc : cette démarche chaloupée, ces étranges mouvement de bras… Sans même réfléchir, elle bondit de sa cachette et s'élança. Elle peinait à y croire, mais il semblait que la chance s'était enfin décidée à tourner en sa faveur. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'elle allait le voir disparaître si elle s'approchait de trop près. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A peine eut-elle tendu la main vers lui qu'elle se retrouva immobilisée net, le canon d'un pistolet pointé entre les deux yeux. Par réflexe, elle dégaina le sien et mit à son tour Sparrow en joue. Ce dernier souriait.

- Juste à temps ! dit-il en baissant son arme.

- Nous devons partir tout de suite ! le pressa Anamaria.

- Il semble que vous ayez oublié quelques règles élémentaires en matière de navigation, répondit-il d'un ton léger.

Et comme Anamaria le dévisageait, à la fois stupéfaite et interdite, il se pencha vers elle et lui susurra :

- Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Et en tant que capitaine, c'est _moi_ qui donne les ordres. Et il se trouve qu'il me reste quelque chose à faire avant d'appareiller.

Sans tenir compte de la fureur qui crispait les traits de sa passagère, Sparrow se redressa et scruta les alentours.

- D'ailleurs et arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais… Vous ne deviez pas être deux ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Des cris retentirent soudain de l'autre côté du quai et Anamaria blêmit en voyant qu'un groupe d'hommes accompagné de chiens forçait l'entrée de la première taverne, armes en avant.

- Oh... On dirait bien que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, hein ? susurra Sparrow.

Ce fut la remarque de trop. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, Anamaria le saisit au collet et le plaqua contre la coque du bâtiment le plus proche, pistolet sous la gorge.

- Cela fait six mois qu'ils me retiennent en esclavage ! murmura-t-elle les dents serrées. Ma famille est morte, les colons m'ont violée, j'ai été battue et humiliée et mon seul ami a été tué ! Nous avons passé un marché vous et moi. Aaron a voulu que je vive ! Alors vous allez m'emmener jusqu'à votre navire et me faire quitter cette île comme nous l'avions convenu, c'est clair ?

Si Sparrow ne parut nullement impressionné, toute trace d'ironie avait néanmoins disparu de son regard, qui fit la navette entre Anamaria et la taverne au bout du quai. Il sembla un instant sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais d'atroces hurlements de douleur retentirent soudain, qui les firent sursauter tous les deux. Anamaria fit volte-face, non sans maintenir sa poigne sur Sparrow. Les hommes de Pratchett avaient quitté la taverne et mis à terre une femme qu'ils rouaient de coups.

- Où est-elle ? beugla l'un des hommes en la frappant avec la crosse de son fusil. Nous savons que tu l'as aidée !

- Je ne sais rien ! hurla la femme en pleurs. Je ne sais même pas de qui vous parlez, par pitié, je vous en supplie…

- Tes mensonges ne prendront pas ! Cette femme a tué un homme pour s'échapper ! brailla l'homme de plus belle en redoublant de coups. Sais-tu ce que tu risques à la protéger ?

Les hurlements de la malheureuse redoublèrent tandis que parvenaient aux oreilles de la fugitive les rires gras des hommes qui excitaient les chiens pour rendre la partie plus amusante. Anamaria déglutit, la gorge sèche, paralysée par l'horreur de voir une innocente payer le prix de son évasion. L'idée d'intervenir sur-le-champ traversa son esprit quand une brusque secousse sur son bras la força à se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? siffla-t-elle à Sparrow avec qui elle se retrouva nez à nez.

- Je crois bien que c'est le moment d'appareiller, répondit-il de ce ton nonchalant qui donnait à Anamaria l'envie de le gifler. Tant que ces gars-là sont occupés, on ne se fera pas remarquer.

- Cette femme est innocente ! cracha la jeune femme.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire, hein ? rétorqua le pirate en la toisant d'un air moqueur. Aller la sauver et mourir à sa place ? C'est très aimable à vous, mais je doute que ça vous aide à quitter cette île !

Anamaria ne répondit pas, révulsée. Malgré les cris qui lui vrillaient les tympans, malgré le son mat des coups portés à la chair innocente, elle savait que le pirate avait raison. Et bien qu'elle se refusât à l'accepter, elle savait également quelle serait sa décision. Sa vie contre la sienne… L'idée même lui donna envie de vomir.

- On lève l'ancre, dit-elle enfin d'une voix blanche.

Sparrow réprima un sourire mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Faisant tout son possible pour rester dans l'ombre, il parcourut quelques dizaines de mètres, Anamaria dans son sillage. Cette dernière stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit apparaître dans la rade un canot à peine assez grand pour deux personnes, agrémenté d'une seule voile. Un affreux doute germa dans son esprit tandis que Sparrow se dirigeait droit vers la bite d'amarrage.

- C'est ça votre _Black Pearl_ ?

- J'ai dû oublier certains détails, éluda-t-il en détachant la corde.

- Vous m'avez menti !

- Prenez un tant soit peu la peine de fouiller dans votre mémoire et dites-moi donc _quand_ ai-je mentionné que nous naviguerions sur le _Black Pearl_…

Le silence s'éternisa, éloquent.

- Alors à moins que vous ne teniez réellement à subir les conséquences de votre évasion, poursuivit-il sur le même ton condescendant, vous feriez mieux de monter à bord et de prendre une rame !

La jeune femme faillit répliquer mais un hurlement emplit d'une horreur sans nom creva soudain la quiétude de la nuit, auquel une déflagration familière mit brusquement fin. Terrifiée, Anamaria vit au loin une massa informe sur le sol, que reniflaient déjà les chiens rendus fous par l'odeur du sang. Un filet de fumée bleu achevait de se dissiper au-dessus du corps et il sembla à la jeune esclave sentir le parfum métallique de la poudre.

_- Ils l'ont tuée_, pensa-t-elle, anesthésiée par la peur. _Ils l'ont tuée…_

- Montez ! ordonna Sparrow.

Rompu par l'habitude, il sauta à bord du canot, y déposa son rouleau de corde et prit rapidement les rames. Anamaria le suivit mécaniquement et s'installa face à lui, le regard tourné vers la ville. Un discret clapotis indiqua à la jeune femme que le pirate avait commencé à ramer et le canot s'éloigna doucement, légèrement instable. Sur les quais, une foule impressionnante commençait à se masser, intriguée par le coup de feu. Nul ne fit attention à eux.

_- Je suis libre, Aaron… Je suis libre…_

Les mots dansaient dans l'esprit d'Anamaria sans qu'elle parvienne seulement à leur trouver un sens. Trop de sang avait pavé son chemin cette nuit. Trop d'amertume. Trop de regrets.

- Le prix de la liberté est parfois bien cher à payer… murmura Sparrow dans son dos.

Les images défilèrent dans son esprit. Son père. Sa famille. Les colons, la plantation. Pratchett et Lawrence. Les coups et les insultes. Et Aaron. La douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau. Le plaisir qu'ils avaient partagé… Et les derniers mots qu'il avait eus à son encontre…

- Oui, bien cher à payer… répéta-t-elle en un murmure inaudible, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent en silence, qu'elle mit à profit pour se reprendre, bercée par le doux roulis de l'océan. C'était précisément parce que cette liberté avait été si chère à payer qu'elle devait refuser de se laisser aller. Lors, après avoir essuyé ses larmes, elle gagna tant bien que mal le seul banc du canot et s'assit aux côtés de Sparrow.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Anamaria.

Le pirate eut un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas. Durant un instant, il fourragea sous le banc puis en sortit une bouteille de rhum qu'il tendit à sa comparse. Et ce fut les yeux rivés vers les lumières de son île qui déjà se confondaient qu'Anamaria but une longue lampée avant de commencer à ramer.


End file.
